A Tale of Two Souls- Markiplier
by PlayRough
Summary: Have you ever dreamt of living with your favourite YouTuber? This is a story of a 16 year old boy, Totis, whose dreams came true. But Totis' intentions might be a little more difficult to understand than it looks.
1. The Sparkle In His Eyes

Chapter 1: The Sparkle In His Eyes

The sun was shining in the clear blue sky, the noise of the passing cars were echoing in the large but silent neighborhood. The houses may look alike for someone just passing by, but one would definitely stand out if you paid a little more attention. Oddly beautiful, awfully majestic, blindingly shiny and clean. It shines like a sun, a sun on Earth. A sun that cares for it's universe. Day by day it's light is even stronger, a light that makes people wonder if it will ever stop. Well, the answer is obvious, the light won't ever be extinguished without the darkness be left suffering.

A tall young lady got off her car and opens the door for a young boy to get off. The white badge shines on her right shoulder. Her blue suit indicates what everyone could see by only a short glance: she was from the Police. The boy took his luggage from the back seat and run to catch up with the police officer who was already at the door, waiting. She pressed the little button next to the door and they heard the sound of the bell ringing inside the house. Some minutes passed but the door was still shut. The woman look around to find a clue that he was in but there was no proof neither that he was nor he wasn't. She touched the boys shoulder and then knocked on the door three times, before shouting "Los Angeles Police! Please open the door!".

The door opens after about half a minute. His strong right arm shows up first and then his funny leggings. He is obviously not cold, despite the strong wind blowing outside. His red hair tangle on the wind so much that he had to try holding them with his hand for a while. "Sorry, I couldn't hear you" he apologized "What happened?". He looks over to the young boy who is taller than him and then to the woman. He could tell from that moment that he will be so important to him.

"Good morning, mister Fischbach. My name is Lucy Fredic. I guess you've been waiting for us" she smiled kindly "Here is your guest, I hope you have a great time together. I will come back to take him in a month" she turned and looked at the boy with her phone ranging in her pocket. "I am sorry, but I have to go. Mister Fischbach, the boy can answer all your questions. Again, I am sorry" she ran to her car and drive away.

"Come in" the man said confused and opened the door fully. The boy walks in with his luggage making a sound while it rolled inside. "I…I really wasn't expecting anyone. What's your name?" he asked.

"My name is Totis" the boy said and smiled. His blue eyes were sparkling with hope and energy. "I am so glad I finally got to meet you! I guess I am so lucky!" Totis said and looked around. The house was so beautiful.

The man touches his red hair and said "Hello, Totis, my name is Markiplier!".

To be continued in Chapter 2: Unidentified...


	2. Unidentified

Chapter 2: Unidentified

The man touched his red hair and said "Hello, Totis, my name is Markiplier!".

"Markiplier…" Totis repeated to himself. Mark could say that that was the first time he ever heard of that name.

"You can call me Mark, instead" Mark suggested smiling.

"So Mark, do you have any questions?" Totis said and giggle. Something about that man made him laugh without saying anything. Was it love or his aura?

"Have a seat first" Mark said and pointed to the couch. The both walk there and sit next to each other. "Totis, your arrival was unexpected as I said. No one told me that I'll have a guest, that's why the house is so…" before even finishing his sentence, Totis interrupts him saying it was alright. "Tell me now, why and how did you came here?"

"Some months ago a program called Unidentified was officially announced. On that program, ten kids would be chosen to visit ten popular YouTubers except singers. The reason for that was to see the real side of the celebrities and see how kind they truly are. A lot of big companies supported the program and was soon very popular. It became so popular that it would take place in the whole Europe instead of my country only. So, the number of the chosen kids was increased from ten to a hundred. The requests started pouring right after. Several weeks later the results were announced and I was chosen! As I was informed, the kids were divided into ten groups. The number of kids put in each group varied from five to ten. My group was one of the smallest but I was OK with that. I met the other two children in my group, another boy and a girl around my age. I really liked them! We spent so much time together! They told me that we would visit the most popular gaming channels but I couldn't ever remember their names! Surprisingly, I never watched YouTube before!" Totis laughed and closed his eyes. He continued "I don't know why but I never tried searching about anyone on YouTube even when I was with the two of them. I guess it was hard to even believe the fact that I was chosen! Anyway, the day comes and we get on the our planes. We would go to different places. But we made a promise: We promised to meet each other online every day".

To be continued in Chapter 3: Arrival


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3: Arrival

"But we made a promise: We promised to meet each other online every day. That way we won't forget about each other! We set the exact times for each day. Except the first day… We couldn't be sure when we would arrive. So, we decided to call as soon as we land and visit our new homes. A month won't be that long!" he opened his eyes and in his blue pupils Mark could see how exhausted the boy was. However, Totis finished his story "And so I ended up here! The police offered to show me around and brought me to your house".

Mark smiled. Yeah, the way that the boy talked- so friendly, like he knew him since he was born- made the young man feel happy when he was near the boy. So many of his questions were answered but still, he had so many questions left without an answer. "How old are you, Totis?" he asked finally.

"I am sixteen year old. I was able to travel alone but I felt so lonely during the flight" Totis said and he looked at his luggage that was left alone near the door.

Mark took the chance and give a quick glance to the young boy. He was tall, fit and lot of girls would say he was handsome. His long fingers were wrapped around his fist on his legs. "You said the program first started at your country, but you didn't say what that country was".

Totis' face darkened. His mood obviously changed. What dark secret he was hiding? "I am sorry but I am very tired right now" he stood up. The morning light was making his leather black jacket, his cut-up jeans and his sporty black shoes shine under it.

"I see" Mark said and stood up too. His thoughts were roaming in his mind. First of all where would Totis sleep? Was it safe? He looked at the boy one more time. His moves was so full of harmony, his eyes full of happiness, he was full of life. And so Mark's decision was taken.

Some minutes after Totis was in Mark's double bed, the doorbell rang. Mark stopped his recording and ran to the door, hoping it didn't wake Totis up. As soon as he opened the door he recognized the long blonde hair he loved.

To be continued in Chapter 4: Connection...


	4. Connection

Chapter 4: Connection

Mark stopped his recording and ran to the door, hoping it didn't wake Totis up. As soon as he opened the door he recognized the long blonde hair he loved. "Amy!" he said and he hugged her immediately. He saw her luggage and carried it inside. He was so happy! "How was your flight? Was the seminar interesting?".

"Oh, it was very interesting but I am so tired! Chicago is so far away!" she touched Mark's chest and leaned her head under his chin "We can talk later. I have to sleep right away". She started walking to the bedroom when Mark stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"There is something you need to know" he said and he got Amy's attention "We have a guest. He came from an exchange program called Unidentified, whose purpose is to see how different certain YouTubers are from the image they give through their videos…" Mark said and Amy interrupts him.

"What? That's impossible! We haven't heard anything, no one said anything, how were we supposed to know?" she looked at the way to the bedroom "He is sleeping at the bedroom, isn't he? Where will we sleep? Have you thought of the consequences or the responsibilities you threw on us?" Amy said. She was angry. Mark tried to explain what happened and that makes Amy even more concerned and mad. "I just came here, exhausted, and I only asked for a bed to lay, and you are saying this story- expecting me to believe you" she crossed her arms on her chest and she walked to the couch "Well, OK. I will play your- or their- game and we will show them how great people we are but, Totis definitely won't stay here for a month".

To be continued in Chapter 5: Acceptance...


	5. Acceptance

Chapter 5: Acceptance

"Well, OK. I will play your- or their- game and we will show them how great people we are but, Totis definitely won't stay here for a month".

About two hours later, Amy woke up and saw Mark drinking some coffee while murmuring "One down, one to go". Seems like either this game was too hard, or Mark couldn't considerate. It was true, he was thinking of so many things all the time since Totis arrival. Amy's position wasn't very helpful too. In the corner of his eye he saw her head rising. He turned and looked at her eyes. She was always so cute when she wakes up. "Want some coffee?" he asked and Amy nodded.

As he pour some coffee in another cup, he felt his girlfriend walking next to him. "I will go to the bathroom to brush my hair a bit" she announced and Mark replied that she was already looking great. "You better stop complimenting me and get something ready to give to Totis. We should give a good impression".

At the bedroom, Totis was sleeping, fallen in a deep relaxed slumber. He had heard Amy's reaction two hours later and he wasn't surprised. He was expecting something like that from someone that would be caught off guard and he was glad that wasn't Mark. Even so, he was still a little surprised. Just after some minutes had passed, he heard the bedroom's doors opened. He was waken up by a kind push and a lovely voice saying that it was time to wake up. His eyes took some seconds to be used to the bright light coming from the windows and the beautiful smell of toasts. Totis quickly sits on the bed with his back on the wooden bed's back. He first saw a big tray in front of him and then the young lady holding it. "Hello there Totis" she said "my name is Amy".

To be continued in Chapter 6: Fun...


	6. Fun

Chapter 6: Fun

"Hello there Totis" she said "my name is Amy". The taste of the melting butter run across Totis' mouth as he was chewing a small part of the toasted bread. "Nice to meet you" Amy said.

"Nice to meet you too" Totis said and smiled. His face was glowing full of pureness of the emotions he was feeling- a proof that he wasn't hiding what his emotions was. Amy saw that and her iris started shaking knowing that she may be wrong. The boy rubbed his left eye and yawed quietly. He turned to Mark who was still standing at the corner, thinking of what Amy will do and how that will affect his relationship between not only Totis but with her too. "Good afternoon, Mark!" he said and looked straight in his eyes.

Amy stood some steps back shocked by the tone of Totis' voice. "Mark, I think we should let Totis eat his meal alone" she suggested and left the door after a small wave to the young lad. Mark smiled to the boy and followed the beautiful woman. Totis realized the that the smile that his lips formed, was fake. _It will all be soon over,_ _Mark,_ Totis thought.

Mark closed the door behind him and stared at Amy who was standing right in frond of him. "Mark, I have something to confess." she said and walked closer "It always hard to understand that you are wrong but, when you realize that, it's even harder to admit it." she closed her eyes and continued "I am so glad… I finally understand..." her hand raised her hand and touched Mark's chick. She felt his short beard on the inside of her hand. Mark asked what happened but Amy didn't answer immediately. "He… He is so intimidate with you, Mark. That makes me just feel bad… I am so sorry I tried to break the connection you share" some tears fell on her chicks and ran to her chin "I will do my best… I promise… I won't let you down. Not now, not ever".

"Shhh..." Mark said and leaned his head. Their lips touched one another for a long time until Mark made a step backwards. "I have an idea" he said smiling.

The three of them passed the rest of the day at the park, laughing and running around all the time. Seems like the second video for today will be a compilation of funny moments at the rides. When the sun set they decided it was time to head back. They passed the house door laughing with a balloon in their one hand and candies in the other. Only one thing was sure- the bond has deepened.

To be continued in Chapter 7: Raw...


	7. Search

Chapter 7: Search

Only one thing was sure- the bond has deepened. The night fall and the sky became a big black carpet full of stars that were hardly seen. Totis chewed his last chocolate bar and he yawned quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. "Want to head to bed?" Mark suggested and looked over at Totis "I am sorry we couldn't find any time to unpack your things...".

"No, don't say that, it's OK" Totis replied and stood up. His eye fell onto Mark's phone and he saw some comments that Mark was reading "Will you sleep late?" he asked.

"Yeah" Mark answered and scrolled down the comment section in order to avoid eye contact. He was feeling so much happy and relaxed than before; he was sure that his relationships were stabilized. He raised his eyes and watched Totis walking to the stairs, when suddenly the boy stopped. For a couple of seconds the only sound that they were hearing was the water falling in the shower. "Is something wrong?" Mark asked.

"No, I am just very happy I am your guest and not somebody's else" Totis said in a low voice and the man smiled, he was feeling the same way, "Mark, if you want, I can sleep on the couch or you can even came to sleep in the bed, it's big enough and I don't move a lot" said the boy and walked away quickly before he could hear the man's answer. He couldn't stand hear a 'No'. But he didn't know that Mark wasn't going to refuse.

As soon as Totis left, Mark made a new search on his browser: "Unidentified program Europe". After a second, only one result showed up on the screen: "Did you mean _Death Program?_ " but right after Mark read the text, it disappeared; never to be seen again. Mark gave a quick glance over to Amy. Their eyes meet, she searched that too.

"Mark, what have you put yourself into?".

To be continued in Chapter 8: Raw...


	8. Raw

Chapter 8: Raw

Their eyes meet, she searched that too. "Mark, what have you put yourself into?".

The next day, Totis woke up by himself. The light was dashing through the windows destroying every shadow in the room. His eyes needed some seconds to get used to this blinding light. He looked around and spot a piece of paper on the furniture next to him. His eyes move from the one word to the other with his heart beating faster and his mind full of pictures of the sturdy and lovely handwriting. "Sorry Totis but I left very early today to record some videos at my office. If you need anything call, despite Amy will be there" Totis read out loud. He got off the bed and quickly changed clothes. When he leaned on the bed to take his T-shirt, in order to put it back in his luggage, he saw a hallow on the bed's coat. Mark indeed slept there. Then, the boy walked around the house hoping to see Amy somewhere.

He couldn't find her anywhere. Just when he walked inside the kitchen, his vision blurred, he felt dizzy and weak. An image started taking shape in frond of him. Was it a vision? He saw Amy waking up after an uncomfortable sleep. A message appeared on her mobile phone, she raised her arm, took the phone and read the message. Her eyes full of fear moved from the screen to the empty room, to the exact same place where Totis was standing then. She jumped off from the couch and ran to the door. Amy picked her jacket and left the house quickly. _Why?_

Totis opened his eyes, he was still in the kitchen, except he was laying on the floor, he was unconscious. The boy stood on his legs again and before thinking it twice he opened the door and ran across the garden. His eyes were scanning the area but he couldn't spot Amy around. "She can't know" he whispers as walks across the road. His blue eyes sparkled after he saw some boys about his age, talking at the corner. Totis walked towards them and said "Hello guys-" but before he even completes his sentence, the tallest boy said:

"Hi there, Totis, what's up? Did you got bored at your majestic villa living with Markiplier?" he did a step closer, he must have been the leader "Do you think you are better than us now? Hm? Do you think you deserve more than anyone else?". Totis opened his mouth to speak but the boy interrupts him again saying "Markiplier doesn't even like you, he won't never like you!". At that point Totis lost all of his patience. His fist smashed on the boy's jaw before he could even realize it. The stranger fell on the ground and his friends rushed at Totis, punching him everywhere until he bended on his knees. His nose was bleeding, his right eye was closed, he couldn't feel his arms. Their leader stood up and looked at Totis with a derogatory look. He kicked Totis in the face and the young boy fell behind, bleeding and gasping.

"Stop!" someone screamed and ran to Totis. The gang ran away before the woman reached the fallen body. Her familiar face bend in frond of Totis head. The last thing he saw before everything turned black was her blond hair.

To be continued in Chapter 9: Lies But No Regrets...


	9. Lies but no regrets

Chapter 9: Lies But No Regrets

The last thing he saw before everything turned black was her blond hair. When Totis' eyes opened again he could clearly assume he was at the bedroom he was sleeping last night. Mark was standing a little meters away. Amy was crying in his arms. They were terrified. The man realized that Totis was awake and quickly let Amy go. They both walk next to him.

"Totis, are you feeling alright? Do you remember what happened?" Mark asked. Totis glared at them like he wasn't understanding what was going on. Or was he thinking about something else?

"I..." Totis murmured, thick tears fall from his eyes "I can't feel my legs!".

The hospital's white walls hadn't changed a bit since the last time Mark came here. Totis was holding on Mark's and Amy's shoulders as they walked across the full of people hallway. They reached the office and asked for a doctor. The woman there said she couldn't do anything and they better had to wait at the line. The handsome man took a thin card from his pocket and showed it to the woman. She looked it for a second and her expression changed immediately. "Sorry" she said "Please this way, follow me". She leaded the three of them to another floor and she stopped in frond of a room. "The doctor is waiting inside" she said and left.

Mark suggested that Amy should stay outside to rest from all the weight she lifted on her shoulder and he took Totis and went inside. There a doctor was having his break, reading a newspaper. When he saw them entering the room, he stood up confused. Mark showed him his card and told him the reason the were visiting. The doctor nodded and he put Totis lay on a bed ready for the x-rays. Mark exited the room and let the doctor work. After several minutes, the doctor came out of the room. The couple stood up and they walked closer to the doctor.

"What do you think, doctor?" Amy asked.

"How did this happened? Tell me" he said.

"He took part in a raw, I think the other kids said something bad to him and..." Amy answered.

"Well, sadly, Totis is on a very dangerous condition. We have to perform a surgery right away. He probably won't walk ever again".

To be continued in Chapter 10: What's True?...


	10. What's True?

Chapter 10: What's True?

"He probably won't walk ever again" the doctor said.

"What?" Mark whispers sadly. His eye water. His shoulders shake, he was crying. "No… Why did I screwed up like that?" he said between his gasps.

"We couldn't do anything" Amy said and hugged him. Mark was still crying. His knees were shaking as he fell on the ground. His hands touched the ground, his tears fell on the floor. More and more tears. His belly started hurting him, his fists smacks on the ground. Amy cried too. Looking at her love, on the floor, crying for that boy made her burst in tears. Was it love? Yes, of course it was.

"Please don't cry for me, Mark" a voice echoes inside the hallway. So calm and strong. Peaceful, you could say. Mark's head raised and his eyes widen stare at Totis. He was soaring above the ground, a pair of wings were easily be seen on his back, fluttering majestic. A strange light was surrounding his face. Totis hovered towards the man. Mark slowly got up. No one was talking. The silence was ruling over the whole hospital. Totis keeps decreasing the distance between him and Mark. He stops a few centimeters away. He feels his hot breath on his chin. Slowly the two men's heads came closer and closer. Their lips touched one another. For that second. That split second that felt like a century.

Totis opened his eyes. Sweet was falling from his forehead. He quickly got off his bed. He looked around. The room around him looked so familiar. A female voice sounded from downstairs. "I am coming, mom!" Totis shouted and rushed downstairs. The house around him was what he remembered before what… happened. He spotted his mom at the kitchen. The hot breakfast smelled so good. "I just had the weirdest dream..." Totis confessed as his mom placed the large plate in frond of him. But Totis couldn't continue. The dream was already fading. He couldn't remember it anymore. Suddenly, his phone vibrates. "Oh, who brought this here?" Totis wondered as he lifted the phone in frond of his head. A message? Totis taped on it. He read the context carefully. His phone fall from his hand, it hit the floor and broke into a bunch of pieces. Totis' eyes glanced on his mum, why didn't she do anything? The text floated again on his mind, a wave of memories:

"Hi, Totis. How are you? Are you recovering well? ~Love, Mark and Amy".


End file.
